TVD Sexy fanfic
by amityandanchors
Summary: Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, Viki go to a resort payed by Damon - Couples Damon and Elena, Stefan and Caroline, Tyler and Viki, Bonnie and Jeremy. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Stefan, were going to be late!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I just have one more outfit to pack" Stefan said, as they were getting ready to go on trip. "Ok , Im ready, And will we get to you know have some alone time again" Stefan whined.

"The sooner you get ready and the sooner we get there" Caroline said.

While that was happening Tyler was getting Viki's nerves working.

"Tyler were the farthest from Elena's house so why are you in such a rush" Viki whined

"Well because I'm just so energetic to meet your friends" Tyler said

"Im not sure you do especially since Damon won the 500 million lottery and is treating us all to a trip, Its going to be really crazy and fun" Viki said.

"Well I think I can handle it, Im not that much older than you Viki"

Meanwhile Jeremy and bonnie were ready and set for the trip. While waiting Jeremy was telling Bonnie about everyone's names and ages.

Damon though was riding in his new Cadillac Escalade to Elena's house to pick her up first. He arrived, knocked on her door and went in. "Elena you ready" Damon yelled from downstairs.

"Almost, and Damon stop stressing you need to relax" Elena said.

"Never thought you say that to me" Damon joked "I'm just rushing to see you in a bikini" He seducingly said

"Oh, I'll definatley treat you Damon for treating everyone else, and I'll pay up" Elena teased.

With that Damon was so turned on but he knew he still had to get everyone else and make it in time for their reservation. So he waited untill she got finished, put her luggage in the car for her and opened the door for her to get in. He drove to get everyone after that. Then onto the resort they went.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at the Resort it being a very long drive and dark everyone went to their assigned room. One guys room and one girl's room. Almost everyone went to sleep in their cabins. Except Damon and Elena.

Damon and Elena weren't sleepy so they went back on the road went to a little hotel to spend time alone.

Elena was in the mood pretty fast so she jumped on Damon and he fell on the bed with her kissing him from the top. Damon flipped them putting Elena on the bottom.

"Damon can I ever be dominant in something against you" she joked

"Yeah, of course your smart" he kissed her face, "beautiful" he kissed her neck, "and sexy" he kissed he stomach. He loved how she was so soft and thin

Elena was ready and ripped Damon's shirt off revealing his sexy abs, wanting more she was feeling his abs, rubbing them and licking them. Elena was playing with his belt buckle. Damon then was getting a large sized condom out of his pocket.

Eventually his pants came off, and he was their shirtless and boxers on top of Elena.

''Damn, I'm the luckiest girl and I don't wonder anymore on how anyone couldn't keep her hands off you, I mean I can't either" Elena said.

It was time for her to get undressed, Damon rolled Elena's shirt up kissing her lower stomach, he knew that gave her the chills. While Elena was unbuckling her bra, Damon was taking her pants off. Ready, Damon's boxers came off first giving him time to put his condom on while Elena took her panties off.

Damon put his big cock in Elena.

"Oh god" Elena screamed.

Damon then started thrusting slow. Elena loving it, continued moaning

"Ooh Damon, ohh yeah, Damon Damon, oh" Elena moaned.

Damon then started thrusting faster. Elena loving when he does that, enjoying every bit of Damon inside her.

She screamed louder "Ohh Damon, yeah oh"

They switched positions Elena on top of Damon rolling on top him. It felt so good.

I love her _so much, I she's so beautiful, its hard just not to say it over and over again_ – Damon thought.

They kept going longer and eventually stopped, enjoying every bit of what just happened.

"Well this is going to be a really fun trip" they laughed.

"Now I know what they mean when they say 18 is the best sex ever" Elena said.

They got dressed, got in the car and drove to the resort. And happily went back to sleep. Without anyone noticing


End file.
